


Blood Money

by oops (albert_al)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Illnesses, Poverty, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/oops
Summary: He didn't want to take it, it was blood money... Blood money.





	Blood Money

The bills were piling up, one after another, the treatments seemed to become more and more expensive and more and more it seemed hopeless. 

Stefan was out of work, he had missed too many days far too often. 

Not that he could work anyway, oftentimes he found himself unable to do anything. To breath, to get out of bed.

Nothing seemed to come out of his mouth quite right anymore, the words he wanted to say, the emotions he wanted to feel again. Memories he wanted to relive. 

Never came out right. Everything looped. 

"Here, take this" Vlad says firmly, presenting an envelope. 

"You need this more than I do". 

Stefan stares at the envelope.

Then at his friend, trying to avoid his eyes, trying to avoid staring into the deep circles underneath and the sadness they hold. 

"Sorry, it's not much" Vlad adds, "Its all I have". 

"Vlad..." Stefan tries to say, but his words come out hoarse and choked. "You don't have to do all of this... I..." 

Vlad shakes his head. "Take it" he tries to smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes. 

There's sadness hanging in the air; in the flaking walls, the ceiling leaks. In the bills piled high on the table, and in the envelope. 

He doesn't want to take it, he doesn't want to take Vlad's money. He knows how hard Vlad works, how much he endures. 

He doesn't want to take it. 

Its blood money, it its stained with blood. Vlad's blood.

And right now it's the only thing keeping him alive. 

He takes the envelope. 


End file.
